1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of devices or accessories used with shallow water boat anchoring systems to extend their reach into deeper water than was originally intended for the anchoring system, more specifically to a generally rectangular block mounting device having two spaced-apart and open-ended longitudinally-extending bores which are substantially parallel to one another and preferably have a smooth interior, one of which is typically larger in diameter than the other, although not limited thereto. Both longitudinal bores extend completely through the length of the device. The block mounting device also preferably has at least two small threaded fastener bores in communication with each longitudinal bore that are offset longitudinally from the threaded fastener bores in communication with the adjacent longitudinal bore to provide sufficient room for easy hand-manipulation of the fasteners secured therein, with the small threaded bores associated with each longitudinal bore in the most preferred embodiments of the present invention also having perpendicular orientation to the longitudinal bore with which it is connected, and being further positioned in a row having substantially parallel orientation to the associated longitudinal bore. For user convenience and not a critical feature of the invention, both of the rows of small threaded fastener bores are most commonly located on the same side of the block mounting device. The small threaded fastener bores in both rows are also open-ended, with an interior end that is in communication with the longitudinal bore adjacent-most to it, thus allowing each of the interior ends of fasteners tightened in one of the rows to come in contact with a rod or pole (hereinafter “independent rod” without any intent of limitation) inserted through the longitudinal bore to place that independent rod in a secure fixed position relative to the block mounting device. The second row of open-ended small threaded fastener bores and the fasteners tightened therein, are used to secure the extendable anchoring pole of a shallow water anchoring system within the other longitudinal bore of the block mounting device to place the bock mounting device In a fixed position relative to the shallow water anchoring system. Typically when the diameter dimensions of the longitudinal bores are not the same size, the larger bore is used with the extendable anchoring pole of the shallow water anchoring system, but not limited thereto. The resulting adjacent positioning of the independent rod and the extendable anchoring pole allows the shallow water anchoring system to support the present invention block mounting device to which the independent rod is secured, without any permanent alteration or modification to the shallow water anchoring system or the boat to which the anchoring system is attached, and further allows repeated vertical deployment and retraction of the independent rod as needed. Thus, when a boat supporting a shallow water anchoring system has the block mounting device secured to its extendable anchoring pole and an independent rod is also supported by the same block mounting device in substantially parallel orientation to the extendable anchoring pole, and the boat then moves into water several feet beyond the intended reach of the shallow water anchoring system, the independent rod can be quickly and easily extended for insertion into the sea bottom by simply loosening and refastening the fasteners securing it to the block mounting device. No tools are required. Although not limited thereto, easily hand-manipulated thumb screws are preferably used with the present invention block mounting device to fix it to the extendable anchoring pole, as well as fix the independent rod to the block mounting device. Non-corroding threaded inserts (hereinafter referred to ‘helicoils’ without any intent of limitation) are also preferably positioned within each small fastener bore in the block mounting device to turn each into a threaded bore with reduced thread wear that provides the secure non-slip gripping needed to maintain fasteners in fixed positioning relative to the independent rod and the extendable anchoring pole of a shallow water anchoring system after repeated deployment and retraction of the independent rod. Furthermore, a smaller stabilizer block may be used with the present invention block mounting device for additional stabilization of the independent rod and the extendable anchoring pole during their transport and use, with the smaller stabilizer block also preferably having two spaced-apart, open-ended, and non-threaded bores therethrough that are similar in diameter to the longitudinal bores in the block mounting device, as well as one smaller open-ended and threaded fastener bore having an interior end in communication with one of the small stabilizer block's non-threaded bores.
2. Description of Related Art
People using boats in shallow water for fishing cannot use conventional anchors that are dragged across the sea bottom until they become securely engaged with bottom sediments or underwater rock formations, as their deployment makes noise that scares away fish. Also, the dragging typically creates environmental damage that disturbs fish habitat. In addition, anchors that are dragged do not always provide a quick, solid, and secure engagement with the sea bottom and may need to be repositioned multiple times until satisfactory engagement is achieved. Furthermore, each time repositioning of a dragged anchor occurs, more fish are scared away and more of the sea bottom becomes disturbed. To overcome these disadvantages and environmental disruption, many fishermen now use shallow water anchors that insert one or more rods or probes into the sea bottom, such as the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,548 to Kuenzel (2011) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,730 to Oliverio (2000). Both can be quickly deployed, are less invasive of the sea bottom than a dragged anchor, and can be quickly deployed and removed. However, an important disadvantage of shallow water anchoring systems is that they inherently have a limited reach. Should a shallow water anchor typically reach a depth of approximately eight feet, and the boat connected to it moves temporarily and unexpectedly into water having a depth of ten feet or more, then the shallow water anchoring system becomes ineffective. The present invention block mounting device is designed to overcome this deficiency and secure an independent rod directly to the extendable anchoring pole of a shallow water anchoring system (typically one attached to a boat's transom, but not limited thereto), with the independent rod mounted in a position substantially parallel to that of the extendable anchoring pole, so that the independent rod can be silently inserted into the sea bottom close to the boat supporting it even when the sea bottom is several feet lower than the maximum reach of the extendable anchoring pole of the shallow water anchoring system secured to the boat. The independent rod used with the present invention will not drag across the sea bottom, or rip up sea grass during its deployment or retraction. In addition, the rod can be secured in, lowered/deployed within, and removed from, one of the longitudinal bores in the present invention block mounting device in seconds, and such temporary attachment to the block mounting device does not permanently alter or modify in any way the shallow water anchoring system, the independent rod, or the boat. Furthermore, attachment of the present invention block mounting device helps to add stability to the neck of the extendable anchoring pole in the shallow water anchoring system when the boat to which it is attached travels on a trailer. Additional stability is also provided when an optional small stabilizer block is used with the independent rod and the extendable anchoring pole at a spaced-apart distance below the present invention block mounting device. The small stabilizer block's structure includes two spaced-apart, open-ended, and non-threaded bores extending completely through it which are comparable in diameter to the longitudinal bores of the block mounting device, as well as one open-ended and smaller threaded fastener bore in communication with one of the larger non-threaded bores, thus allowing secure and fixed connection of the small stabilizer block to the extendable anchoring pole of a shallow water anchoring system with a single fastener, while an independent rod inserted through the other large non-threaded bore remains freely movable within that bore.
The invention thought to be closest to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,418 to Thompson (2012) which discloses an adjustable boat anchoring system. However, many differences exist between the Thompson invention and the present invention. The Thompson invention has a pair of anchoring fixtures each having a base and a tube carried by the base, which extends across its associated base. One such anchoring fixture is mounted on the peripheral edge of the boat, with the second anchoring fixture mounted on the exterior of the boat's transom. Poles received in Thompson anchoring fixtures can be adjustably positioned to engage the sea bottom immediately adjacent to the boat. In contrast, the present invention teaches a block mounting device that attaches to the extendable pole of a shallow water anchoring system to secure an independent rod that can be deployed to allow the shallow water anchoring system to reach water depths at least several feet lower than originally intended, thereby providing secure anchoring in bays and other coastal or inter-coastal water where varying sea bottom depths are frequently encountered. Furthermore, the present invention block mounting device is secured to the extendable anchoring pole of a shallow water anchoring system, and not to the boat's hull, and does not permanently modify or alter any portion of the shallow water anchoring system or the boat. Also, it has two spaced-apart longitudinal bores that are oriented substantially parallel to one another within one block mounting device, and it does not use two tubes each with a separate base independently mounted to different portions of a boat. Thus, no invention is known with the same features as the present invention, or the same structure, or one that provides the same benefits and advantages to a user.